Fanmade BFB 13: Ungrateful
Ice Cube: I’m so bored! Lollipop: well, you basically do nothing everyday. Ice Cube: yeah, I should do something! Meanwhile in EAC... Stapy: just open the door already! *Pencil and Match are playing patty cake in the background, while David is licking the liar ball* Liy: fine, I’ll open it! *They see Announcer inside* Announcer: hey guys, I’m back, wait. I don’t even know some of you Bracelety: WE LOVE ICE CUBE!!! Liy: oh, um... I’m Liy, that’s Bracelety, over there is Roboty, and that’s Loser in the jawbreaker, while Da- Announcer: I know who Roboty, David, Pencil, and Match are. Liy: nevermind... Stapy: so, you finally opened the door? Yes! *intro plays* Four: Team I- Announcer: and who are you? Four: HEY! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE??? Announcer: magic... X: uh, Four, who is that? Four: forget about him, let’s just do cake at stake! Donut: where’s Gelatin? Barf Bag: I don’t know, he was right here just a second ago... Donut: and Bomby is gone too, wait... NO!!! Firey Jr.: calm down Donut! They’re probably in the bathroom or something! Donut: I CAN’T CALM DOWN FIREY JR, BOMBY IS DANGEROUS! Naily: tell me about it... Donut: and Naily’s red... wait h- Four: SHUT UP! Barf Bag is safe with the fewest votes! Barf Bag: Cool! What’s my prize? Four: being emptied! Barf Bag: *emptied* my barf! Lollipop: hm? Four: Spongy is also safe! Spongy: AH STOP SQUEEZING ME! Four: Gelatin and Donut are also safe! Gelatin: c-cool! Heh... Donut: my blood! And how would Gelatin get emptied... Gelatin: I DONUT KNOW, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Four: Bomby... Bomby: >:( Four: chill out, your safe! Announcer: *kills Four* I’m the host now! Pen: Announcer? Your back! Announcer: yes, I am. Announcer: also Firey Jr. is eliminated! Naily: bye stupid little flame! Firey Jr.: NOOOOOOOO! Announcer: he’s in X now. X: my head is warm... Announcer: the next challenge is to... Leafy: uh, Announy, are you ok? Announcer: *recovers Clock and Saw* Saw: fEIGHTally I’m- oh no those fumes are still in me! NEIGHHHHHHT Clock: where’s Four? I have to get him! Announcer: Four is dead! Clock: good, he deserves it. Announcer: so the next challenge is to eat all of this. Disgusting. FOOD. Tree: ugh! That looks gross! Cloudy: DISGUSTING! TV: thank the creators of BFB that we can’t eat food! Robot Flower: thank you! Remote: I’d rather explode again! Announcer: shush. The challenge starts now. Go! Snowball: gross? Ha! I’ve seen worse! Fanny: I have an idea! Fanny: Snowball, put the food in me! Snowball: why would I... that’s actually a decent idea, I guess. Lightning: I agree! Announcer: iance is safe Snowball: I guess your not so useless after all! Fanny: wait, you thought I was useless? Snowball: um... yeah? *screen skips to Team Ice Cube* Gelatin: let’s use- nevermind. Bomby: fine! *explodes* Donut: Now all of the food is gone! And everyone on my team is gone as well... Announcer: Team Ice Cube is safe Tree: Black Hole, can you- Pen: now hold on Tree, we can’t just make Black Hole do all of the work for us! It’s unfair! Tree: who won the challenge for you last episode? Pen: Pie did! Tree: no, it was- Pie: Pen is right, but you did a good impression of Spongy Black Hole: Pen, it’ll be easier if I just eat all of the food... Pen: NO! I’m eating all of it! *starts eating the food* Pillow: according to MY research, Pen is gonna die of food poisoning when he finishes half of the food. Remote: but that’s not preventing death! *screen goes to Bleh* Dora: *eating the food* Ice Cube: I want to do something! Book: you don’t have to do anything, Icy, Dora is gonna win us the challenge. Ice Cube: but- Lollipop: do you want us to win or not? Ice Cube: fine... *screen goes to BEEP* Balloony: this isn’t really gross... Rocky: BULLEH! Balloony: Rocky! You made it even more gross! Woody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nickel: I’m not eating that! Balloony: yes you are, we will all eat it! *Balloony and Nickel argue while Rocky, Cloudy, and Woody are eating the food* Announcer: BEEP is safe! Balloony: oh... *screen goes to Team Ice Cube* Donut: Announcer, can you recover all of my teammates? Announcer: sure *recovers everyone except Naily and Bomby* Donut: where’s Naily and Bomby? Announcer: they‘re alive... Donut: how is Bomby alive he exploded... wait I shouldn’t worry about that Naily is in danger! *screen cuts to ABNTT* Golf Ball: so, who is the fastest eater here? Blocky: probably me! Golf Ball: ok, now eat! Blocky: hey, you can’t boss me around! Robot Flower: yeah! Basketball: everyone, I’m orange... Tennis Ball: you were always orange, Basketball. Basketball: what?!? Grassy: idea! We make the longest contestant eat the fooooood! Golf Ball: it’s biggest, but good idea. Blocky: nice idea Grassy! TV: I’m the biggest, but I can’t eat since I’m a machine. The biggest besides me is Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball: oh no... Tennis Ball: *eating food* Pillow: he’s gonna die when he eats half of the food ya know! Golf Ball: how do you know? Pillow: Pen died by eating half of that food. Pie: and what is that? Pillow: and that’s not preventing death... *screen cuts to Death P.A.C.T.* Tree: Black Hole, suck up the food. Black Hole: sure thing buddy. *sucks up all of the food* Announcer: Death P.A.C.T. is safe. (Teams Safe: iance, Team Ice Cube, BEEP, and Death P.A.C.T.) Announcer: Four teams remain to not finish their food! Eggy: yuck, I’m not eating that! Leafy: we can eat this, I know we can! Needle: I have an i- Coiny: *eating the food* dirt is WAY better than this! Pin: I agree! Cake: I’m not a cannibal! Pin: I doubt that this is cake, Cake. Needle: um, guys, I have an idea. Firey: don’t tell me your idea is to set the food on fire... Needle: if you don’t set it on fire I’ll pour water on you! Firey: I’d rather die quickly than get tortured. *screen cuts to Bleh* Teardrop: ... Dora: dadadadadadadadadadada! Lollipop: I never understand what you are saying! (Unfinished) Category:Fan made Content Category:Most visited articles